The Second Dream
by XQT66
Summary: When a legendary Tenno decides to aid a new Tenno he is led to investigate the second dream. (Oc X Oc) Romance probably will contain smut.
1. Chapter 1

Warframe fanfic

The Second Dream

Chapter 1 First meeting

The Tenno, a race of void mutated kids thrown into the second dream for their protection. But nobody knew what it was apart from the Lotus. Nobody remembered what they dreamt.

Azaleah POV

Azaleah was a legend. The first Tenno to exit the second dream and the one who was there from the start.

He was feeling generous so he stopped by at Earth to see if there was anyone he could help. The Tenno he found at Earth though. They moved like it was a videogame. So rigid the way they moved their attacks always the same the way they moved never changed performing every bullet jump every roll in the same manner it was strange.

He joined a nearby tenno's squad and just in time too. He saw they were bleeding out. Quickly casting his speed, Azaleah ran as fast as he could vaulting over obstacles and eventually climbing a mountain as a shortcut. With his new vantage point he saw the Mag surrounded by heavy gunners. Normally he would snipe them with his snipertron but this Tenno didn't have that kind of time.

He back flipped of the mountain before transitioning into a Swan dive. He started charging his volt with energy and landed basically on the Mag discharging all his energy in a superhero landing pose. He revived the Mag.

Upon the Mag getting up Azaleah had a chance to properly assess their loadout. A Mag using a Lato and dual ether daggers held together by the mk1 Paris oh you poor poor Tenno.

"How'd you do that" The Mag asked.

"I jumped and discharged my energy" Azaleah stated simply confused

Before the Mag could reply she saw a bombard run up behind the Volt. She pulled out her mk-1 Paris aiming at the bombard.

Azaleah noticed the bow and not the bombard.

"WOAH. Watch where you're aiming that thing"

He reacted quickly pulling the arrow out of the bow and kicking the Mag in the chest.

The Mag was dumbfounded both by the audacity of the Volt and the technique and control he used.

"How-LOOK OUT" Mag yelled.

Azaleah was confused until he hit the floor. Shit a bombard. He got up but got shot down again. I hate them. He blasted the floor with his electricity briefly stunning the bombard and during this moment he got up and stabbed the bombard in the eye with the arrow. Phew. The bombard punched him in the chest. "Bloody Hell what mods do you have on your bow" he shouted. He sprang up again and kicked the bombard in the balls then the face. While the bombard was on the floor Azaleah stood on him. "How's it feel to be stuck on the knowing your death is imminent?" He spat with intense venom and hatred.

He pulled out the broken war a sign of his triumph and stabbed the bombard.

He walked over to the Mag and offered his hand. "Sorry"

The Mag sprang up not accepting Azaleah's aid.

"How do you have so much control? What button do you press to kick? How do you grab arrows?" Mag bombarded Azaleah with questions of this manner.

Azaleah was thrown by this it was second nature performing all of these movements but the Mag wasn't able to accept his hand in helping her up.

"We should extract before you die"

"Extraction isn't even available"

"I'll call Ordis"

Azaleah tried to limit communication with Ordis but this Tenno will die if she stays here.

"Ordis I need extraction and prepare a room for another Tenno".

"Operator is it wise to bring a -WEAK BROKEN NOOB- Inexperienced Tenno to the orbiter".

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that get here"

Azaleah hung up and turned to the Mag.

"So what's your name?" Azaleah said attempting to make small chat.

"DarkPROdigyXx"

"That doesn't sound remotely like a name" Azaleah stated deadpanning.

"So what's yours" Darkprodigyxx asked really confused by this guy. He had 2 years on this game yet he didn't understand how gamertags worked.

"Azaleah"

"Is that your real name or a username" She asked

"Of course it's my real name what are we texting". Azaleah asked rhetorically remembering why he never goes below Uranus.

Deciding to ignore this and assume it was a joke she decided to tell him her real name. "My name's Lina.. Lina Kent."

Azaleah suddenly felt fatigued and collapsed onto the floor. His warframe flickered purple as he struggled to get up. What. Why. What does the name Lina mean to him. Lina aimed at him to get a better look at what was going on. He reverted to normal and noticed Lina aiming at him. He cast an electric shield and blasted her from the floor with his statticor.

"Stop trying to shoot me" Azaleah exclaimed irritated.

"Ok I'm going to kill you t bag you and kill you when you respawn" She yelled into her mic this guy really wound her up and she went onto Warframe in order to get away from her real world problems.

She let the arrow fly but it was easily caught. She pulled out her ether daggers and charged Azaleah. He dodged her attacks easily.

"You are doing the exact same attacks over and over again" Azaleah began dodging with closed eyes to emphasise his point. He got bored so he stabbed her in the wrist with her arrow and palm struck her to the floor. He pulled out the broken war.

"Don't make me kill you"

Her frame flickered before going limp and motionless. It said Darkprodigyxx had left. He picked up her frame and loaded it onto his orbiter. Maybe that way he could get some answers. Ordis prepare my Nidus I'm going to stick her in my Infested room.

"Operator noo-PUNISH THE MAG"

"For once I agree" Azaleah smirked but behind the smirk he was wondering why the name Lina shook him and why this Tenno moved so strangly.

 **So my first warframe fanfic please review feel free to say whatever you want as long as it is constructive**


	2. Sorry

Okay so I may have disappeared for a really long time and kinda neglected this fanfic so sorry about that. I'm probably gonna discontinue it but I will make another fanfic with the same concept and this time I'll try not to abandon it and actually put in effort.


End file.
